The Hidden Boy
by Fanficfanatic1211
Summary: Holly thought she was an average girl, until she learns of her secrets that her aunt kept from her and what was that about a brother? No, a TWIN brother? gotta be tough
1. Normal

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF J. K. ROWLING'S ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!

WARNING: This story has violence, child abuse, and neglect of a child!

Chapter one: The cupboard

Holly Lillian Dusley thought she was a regular girl. She had never been so wrong in her entire life. She lived with her aunt and uncle in house number 4 on Pivet dr. in Little Whinning, Surrey. Her aunt had always told her that her mom was a juvenile delinquent who got pregnant at the age of 16 then shortly after giving birth to Holly died in a car crash with her drunken father driving. But her aunt had always loved Holly because she desperately wanted a baby girl and took Holly in with open arms changing her last name to Dusley and she never asked what her real name was. She didn't want to know because she didn't want to have the name of a drunken man or even her delinquent mother. So now she lived with her Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley.

She and Dudley had always gotten along great and treated each other like a real brother and sister. Sadly only Holly knew the true side of Dudley because at school he was a total prat and beat up everyone with his gang of strange and annoying cronies. They especially picked on this poor boy named Harry Potter. They also made it clear that if anyone was to befriend the boy then they too would be punished severely just like him. She never understood why but she steered clear of him because everyone said he was a weird freak. She would never admit knowing she would be made fun of but she felt a strange connection to this boy especially when they looked each other in the eyes. But she tried to ignore this connection telling herself she was just being stupid

Holly and Dudley were adored at home. They were spoiled beyond the dreams of most children. But only Dudley let it go to his head while Holly kept a level head and was still a sweet, kind and loving young lady. But today was Dudley's birthday and she had gotten a new computer game with her saved up money. Too bad she went down to breakfast to find him already in a tantrum. She sighed and rolled her eyes at his antics of getting more gifts knowing he would get more in the end.

"39! 39!" he screeched "THAT'S ONE LESS THAN LAST YEAR!" and he began to fake cry with real tears and everything. Dudley was a large boy that weighed roughly the weight of a 20 year old man at the age of 11. But she had to hand it to him he was a freaky good actor.

"Don't worry popkin! Me and daddy will get you 2 new gifts at the zoo how is that honey?" asked Aunt Petunia quickly to avoid that table being thrown again.

He sniffed and looked up at Holly who had just entered the room. "Hey Holls excited for the zoo?"

Holly, who was about medium height and small around the waist with deep red hair just passed her shoulders and deep hazel eyes, just nodded and handed him his present with a large grin.

"Happy birthday Duds! Hope you like it!" she said happily.

"Thanks Holly!" he said and ripped the paper off with a large grin.

"No way, Holly! No WAY! How did you know I wanted this game so bad!" he said jumping up, almost knocking the table over, and giving her a gentle hug.

"You are practically my brother, how could I NOT know?" She said with a large grin.

Aunt Petunia then made a plate with very meager portions and whispered to Uncle Vernon. He grunted with a look of anger and took the plate. Then Aunt Petunia exclaimed "Children to the car!" and hurried them out to the car. Holly thought this was rather strange and when they passed she say Uncle Vernon's large bottom sticking out of the cupboard under the stairs. She went to look what he was doing but Aunt Petunia grabbed her arm and said loudly "No dear we musn't be late!" and pulled her out to the outside.

"What was Uncle Vernon doing under the stairs?" Holly asked her aunt. Aunt Petunia stiffened and said "Holly, Dudley never EVER go near the cupboard under the stairs! Ever! Promise me!"

"why?" asked Holly.

"There are bad things and you must NEVER EVER go! Do you promise me?" she said.

"What kind of things?" asked Holly still not promising not to go near it.

"PROMISE ME YOU BOTH WILL NOT GO NEAR IT OR WE ARE NOT GOING TO THE ZOO!" she screeched. This took both Dudley and Holly of guard and they just nodded. Aunt Petunia composed herself an acted like nothing had happened. "Okay, then I'll get Vernon and we can go."

When her aunt and uncle came back out Holly noticed Uncle Vernon's hand was slightly bruised at the knuckles like he had been beating something and he was rebuckling his belt but she ignored this and told herself she was being stupid again and they set off for the zoo for Dudley's birthday.

**This is just a random thing that popped into my head one day so review cause I have an idea for chapter 2 but I need to know if you guys like it or not! So PLEASE review!**


	2. Who?

Disclaimer: sadly I am not as amazing as the TOTALLY AWESOME JK Rowling so I don't own, just borrowing!

The zoo was a pretty normal affair… Until the event at the Reptile House. Holly was just looking at a large Boa when Dudley said he was boring and went to look at other ones. Holly sighed and looked at the beautiful animal. "Ah, but be boring having people looking at you all day just laying there with nothing to do!" she said to it. Then the most incredible thing happened.

Is a hissy voice "You donnnnnnn't know that halfffffffff if ittt!" she blinked and said, "You understand me?" and he replied "I'm jussssssssssssst as sssssssurprised asssss yooooooooou areeee!"

Dudley ran over and looked and the snake fell silent. Holly just stared at is for a moment then told herself she was tired and needed a nap when they got home from the long day at the Zoo and didn't tell anyone about the strange snake incident.

The next morning Holly woke up and went to breakfast. She sat down and Aunt Petunia asked her sweetly "Holly dear can you grab the mail sweetheart?" Holly nodded and went to the mail slot. She thought she heard muffled whimpers in the cupboard but dismissed the idea and told herself she was slowly losing her mind.

At the mail slot and grabbed the mail and looked through it. Bill. Post card. Letter to Mr. H Potter, letter to Ms. H Dursley/Potter. Bill. WAIT WHAT? A letter she assumed was hers, guessing her real surname was Potter. Then there was the letter to Mr. H Potter but she just assumed it was a mail mess up for a boy who happened to have the same last name. But, then again, he did sound familiar…. Oh well. The seal on the envelope with a coat of arms with a snake, lion, badger and raven surrounding a letter H. _How peculiar_, Holly thought,_ I never get mail and what the heck is Hogwarts?_

She handed the rest of the mail to aunt Petunia while keeping the 2 letters from Hogwarts. Aunt Petunia noticed her keeping the 2 letters and asked her about them.

"Oh this one is for me and the other is for a boy but I think it was just a mix up because its for a Mr. H Potter." She said starting to open the letter. But stopped when she noticed the loss of color on her aunts face. "Can I see those letters please?" she squeaked. Holly nodded and handed them to her and Aunt Petunia screamed and said "VERNON! VERNON!" She said repeatedly. Until she noticed the strange looks she got she composed herself she handed the letters to Vernon (who gasped and let out a sound like an angry walrus) as she hustled the confused the kids into the hallway and ordered them to their rooms. "Can I have my letter back? Please?" Holly asked sweetly with big cute eyes. Aunt Petunia sighed and said, "Sorry dear but these are dangerous matters and I can't let you get involved with these people." Holly opened her mouth to ask about these people and who they were when Aunt Petunia shut the door on her.

Holly and Dudley sulked up the stairs and both wondered to themselves what could be in those letters to make them so scared. Holly went down the stairs the next morning to find about 20 letters to her and 20 to the mysterious Mr. H Potter but when she tried to open one her uncle swooped in and put them all in the fire.

The next day she woke up to find Uncle Vernon hammering the mail slot closed while the fire roared with what she could only assume to be more letters for her and the strange boy.

Eh I didn't like this chapter but it had to happen to make since but tell me what you think!


	3. MORE letters?

Disclaimer: Just playing in JK Rowling's sandbox of ideas *sigh*

The next day was Sunday and she went down to breakfast and said good morning to her Aunt and Uncle and her aunt smiled back brightly but her uncle was too busy mumbling about no post on Sundays and ignored her. Dudley whispered in her ear "Daddy's gone mad hasn't he?" and Holly just nodded in response with wide eyes.

But while watching the telly and Holly was reading her book when there was a loud BOOM and the room was suddenly the room was full of hundreds letters flying around the room that had exploded from the chimney. "WE ARE GETTING OUT OF HERE! BE DOWN IN FIVE MINUTES WITH A BAG FULLY PACKED! NOW!" And they all scurried out of the room to go get their stuff.

Uncle Vernon drove around in circles and took random streets and they finally comes to a stop by the sea and they climbed into a rickety boat and sailed across the VERY windy, and storm surged seas.

Dudley whined and asked what they were doing out in this hut in the middle of the storm rattled seas the day before Holly's birthday.

With that Aunt Petunia and Holly gasped. In all the excitement they forgot tomorrow was June 31st. Holly's 11th birthday. "Don't worry we will celebrate when- uh- this all- uh clears out." Holly nodded and they proceeded into the cold and dark hut.

Holly and Dudley both slept on lumpy sofa while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon slept on a bed upstairs. Holly couldn't sleep so she was up checking her watch for the millionth time that night. _Finally!_ She thought as she ticked down the last few seconds until she was 11 _5 4 3 2_

BOOM!

Holly jumped up and Dudley mumbled something about finding a cannon. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon ran down the stairs and uncle Vernon had a gun while Petunia was screaming for them the hide. Holly and Dudley ran and hid behind a corner and Uncle Vernon yelled at the door "I HAVE A GUN LEAVE THIS PLACE AND DO NOT COME BACK! I REPEAT I AM ARMED!" but the person on the other side just knocked the door down and in walked a humongous man.

"Sorry!" said the man. Who by the way was over 8 feet tall with friendly black eyes and crazy dark hair that flew in every direction along with is large beard. They were all staring open mouthed at the man but Uncle Vernon recovered first and shouted "GET OUT YOU ARE TRESSPASSING AND YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS BEFORE I SHOOT YOU!"

But the man glared at him and said "shut up you great prute!" The man said as he twisted the rifle into a pretzel like knot. Then turned to Holly "Hello dear I 'aven't seen you since you was so little!" he said with a warm smile. "Now were is Harry?"

Holly stared at him with a confused look and said "Harry who?"

The man's jaw dropped. "What do you mean 'Harry who?' He is your-"

But he was cut off by Uncle Vernon yelling "NO I REFUSE TO LET YOU TELL HER!"

"Tell me what?" Holly asked.

Trying to calm himself the man said "You really don't know who Harry is?"

"Um there is a kid who goes to my school named Harry but I don't really know him that well… I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Hagrid. And.." He took a deep breath. "Harry is your twin brother Holly."

How is it? Do you like it? I bet you don't, I bet you LOVE it either way I want to know!


	4. Hut on the Rock

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Harry Potter just little Holly

"WHAT?" she asked. "You must be joking or at least mistaken. I am an orphan only child after my drunken dad killed my delinquent mother in a car crash." She was parroting what her aunt had told her almost word for word.

Hagrid's anger filled the whole hut and everybody felt it. For a moment he just sputtered then roared "DURSLEY!" the man was towering over Uncle Vernon with a pink flowered umbrella and held it like a sword at him. "YOU EVIL, EVIL MAN WHAT LIES HAVE YOU BEEN FEEDING THIS POOR GIRL! DELINQUENT? DRUNKARD? CAR CRASH? AND WERE THE BLOODY HELL IS HARRY?"

Holly stepped in because she didn't want Hagrid to hurt Uncle Vernon but the second he looked into Hagrid's eyes when he first walked in she automatically trusted in. "What is going on? I'm so confused!"

Hagrid turned to look at Holly and he had tears in his eyes. "Holly do you know what you are?"

"Excuse me?"

"Guess not. But you are a witch. You have magic powers and your parents were wizards too. You and your brother Harry are very famous in our world. Because a very evil wizard killed your parents and this is what makes you so famous. He tried to kill you and Harry but the curse backfired and you two survived. The evil wizard also disappeared which makes you even MORE famous. Everyone knows your name!"

Holly stared open mouthed at the man. He had to be wrong! She was just a regular girl. Noticing the look on her face Hagrid said "Have you ever made something happen when you were angry or upset?" From the look on her face he knew she understood.

But then Hagrid seemed to remember something and he threw his rage at Uncle Vernon "WERE IS HARRY, DURSLEY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Uncle Vernon said "He was a freak of a boy and he had to be kept from the rest of my family!"

"WERE IS HE?"

"I think I know!" shouted Holly.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia stared and said "Preposterous!"

"The cupboard under the stairs, right?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" shouted Aunt Petunia

"SO HE IS! YOU HID MY BROTHER FROM ME, MY PARENTS, MY ENTIRE WORLD! YOU KEPT IT FROM ME! HOW COULD YOU?"

"IT WAS FOR YOU! I DIDN'T WANT YOU TAINTED WITH THE WEIRD THAT CAME FROM MY SISTER AND THAT LOON SHE MARRIED! IT WAS TOO LATE FOR HARRY BUT I KEPT YOU FROM THE WEIRD BUT I GUESS IT DIDN'T WORK! SO FINE GO WITH THIS MAN! BECOME A FREAK LIKE HIM, THE BOY,MY SISTER AND THAT POTTER FREAK!" with that she grabbed Uncle Vernon's arm and Dudley's arm and dragged them upstairs with open mouthed stares from everyone in the hut.

Holly turned to Hagrid "We have to go! Harry is in trouble! We left 2 days ago and I highly doubt they left him any food! Plus I've got my suspicions about his physical state I'm pretty sure he was physically abused! LET'S GO!"

Hagrid nodded and when they walked outside and he yelled out "accio motorbike!" and a large motorbike fly out of nowhere and landed in front of them.


	5. Found Him

Geez if you think im as good as JKR you are CRAZY! Just playing with her characters and stuff don't own

They flew across the sky in the huge flying motorbike and Holly didn't even have enough feeling to be amazed because she was so worried about Harry. All she could think is _all my fault! All my fault! A boy was living under the stairs in her house and she didn't even know! _ She had suspected something suspicious and didn't do anything about it!

After what felt like hours (it had actually been 20 minutes) they landed on Pivet Drive and ran to number 4. The door flew open as Holly ran upto it and she ran to the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry POV

He had been left with no food, many stinging welts, cuts, bruises, broken things and was on the verge of dehydration. If Uncle Vernon hadn't locked him in the cupboard he doubted he could have gotten food or water. His leg was definitely broken in at least 2 places his back and stomach were covered is large welts from him Uncle's belt, cuts from the broken glass, and his left eye was swollen shut then there was a large cut from his temple to his chin and also the 6 about 4 inch cuts crisscrossing is bare chest.

Harry knew he was dying. He couldn't hold on much longer. From what he had gathered from his cupboard was that many letters for him coming and that he was being punished severely for it. His Uncle had asked him who he had sent a letter to. When Harry had told him no one Uncle Vernon had pulled out his belt and stuffed a sock in his mouth because Dudley and Holly were sleeping and didn't even know Harry had lived in the house. Then Uncle Vernon had hit him and punched and kicked him many times and without mercy. But the worse was when Uncle Vernon had found the cup harry had used to get water last time his cupboard had been left unlocked and broke it. He then used the large pieces to make large cuts in Harry's chest and then embedded the rest into Harry's hands then the entire family had just left and Harry had been stuck in here ever since. He hadn't had food or water in 2 days before then and it had been 2 days since then so he had gone 4 days without food or water and it was really getting to him. His world had just started to blur around the edges and he heard the door burst open. Then he passed out.

Holly then ran to the cupboard then the door flew open with a burst and a shower of sparks but she barely noticed but she screamed at what she saw inside. She was sure Harry was dead. He was as pale as humanly possible. He entire face was unrecognizable with his broken glasses and swollen eye, plus there was the cuts on his bare chest and his face, his leg was is a very strange angle and glass shard embedded in his hand. She knew she was too late. He was ice cold and she could count every single one of his ribs. She reached and felt his pulse, and she let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. There was a pulse, weak, but still it was there. She felt that his breathing was very labored but he was breathing!

Hagrid came in after her with tears in his eyes. "Is he- is he-he-"

"is alive! But just barely we have to take him somewhere!"

"Wait! Is there a Ms. Figg near here?"

" yea Mongolia Creast…"

"Stay here! Do not move! Just comfort Harry as best you can!"

Hagrid then ran to Mongolia Crest to find Arabella. He HAD to hurry! She was surely connected to the floo network. He knew he couldn't use the floo because he was too big, bit he could put his head in and send an emergent message to Dumbledore. Hagrid could not believe that someone could be so cruel to such a child. Harry was so innocent and pure. Dursley would PAY for what he did!

He knew which house was Arabella's and burst in. the woman jumped and yelled "Hagrid! Are you trying to give an old woman a heart attack?" But something in the way Hagrid was acting worried her.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"I NEED TO USE YOUR FLOO TO SEND A MESSAGE TO DUMBLEDORE!"

"okayokay but what is this about"

"THE TWINS!"

"alright Hagrid, just calm down, it's over in the next room."

Hagrid ran in a panic to the next room clearly not listening to the calm down part. "DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE, HOGWARTS, PASSWORD SKITTLES!" he yelled and stuck his head in.

Dumbledore looked into his fire to see who was in his fire and was surprised to see Hagrid's head.

"Hagrid! I thought you would have gotten the twins by now!"

"Hurt… abused… Pomphrey…Help…Harry"

"Is he hurt Hagrid?"

"bad sir… need... Pomphry!"

"okay Hagrid we will be there in just a minute! Go ahead and talk to Remus too and tell him what is going on."

"Yes, sir!"

Hagrid the pulled his head out of the fire then grabbed more Floo and yelled "Remus' flat, London!" and stuck his head again.

Remus Lupin jumped as he saw a familiar bushy beard and smiled at the head in to fire and said "Hello Ha-" but stopped at the look on his face. He then jumped up and said "Whats wrong?"

"harry… Abuse…Hurt Bad…"

"OH MY GOSH IF THOSE GOSH DARNED DURSLEYS DID ANYTHING TO JAME' S AND LILY CHILDREN-!"

"JUST COME ON!"

Holly just sat next to Harry and held his hand and whispered words of comfort but doubted she was heard or comprehended. When suddenly a man with a white beard and long hair appeared with a _pop_ and Holly jumped but then stood blocking Harry's body. No one was every going to hurt him again with her around. Then a nurse looking woman appeared next to the old man.

"It's alright Holly, we are here to heal Harry's wounds!" said the old man.

This chapter is really long! sorry


	6. Remus

Can I stop putting the disclaimer now? Idk so Nope I Don't own!

His voice was reassuring but she wasn't ready to trust anyone again just yet so she stood her ground.

"where's Hagrid?"

"I believe he is calling a friend of the family's to come"

Then the woman spoke "Holly, dear, I really need to see Harry to make him better!" finally Holly moved out of the way and the woman and man both gasped and the woman had tears in her eyes.

"how could they..?"

"there own nephew…"

But then the front door was thrown open and a man in shabby robes with long scars on him face ran in looking wildly around. "were are they..?" but then he spotted Holly and he ran to her, pulling her into a tight and loving embrace. "But were is..?" he turned to the old man and he moved out of the doorway of the cupboard to let the man see.

"no…" he said as he ran into the cupboard but then he let out a howl like an wounded animal and threw himself on the floor in front of the bed shaking with sobs "what have they done… Harry oh Harry cub… James's son… their own nephew!" Then his body was wrecked with sobs and he collapsed on the floor with loud cries and incoherent words. "Poppy…" the old man started but the woman was already pulling a vial of liquid out of her bag and forced it down the man's thought.

He stopped crying at once, but you could still see the hurt in his amber eyes, and said "Thank you Poppy, it's just so… I…. I don't even know how to describe it"

Holly finally spoke up "Excuse me but who are you guys?"

The old man said "oh! I'm sorry I am Albus Dumbledore and the headmaster of Hogwarts, this is Madam Pomphry a trained healer, and this is Remus Lupin who is one of your father's old friends." And with the flick of his wand he made a camera out of thin air. "We must take pictures so we can report them to the muggle police for child abuse." Then he started taking pictures. Then Madam Pomphry began to spin her wand around Harry and said "His leg is broken in 3 places, he is severly cut on his chest, he is VERY malnourished, and there are large infected welts on his front and back plus the glass embedded in his hand. He can't be moved yet by any type of transportation so I will have to heal him here."

"so he isn't-"

"No Remus he is not dead yet but we must hurry or he may be soon."

Remus then moved out of the way and went to talk to Holly. He bent down and gave her another hug then he held her at arms length away and said "Oh Holly, you look so much like your mother. So much! As professor Dumbledore said I was one of your father's best friends when we were in school."

"You knew my parents?" Ever since she found out her mother wasn't a delinquent and her father wasn't a drunk she wanted to know everything she could about her parents. "So they really weren't bad people?"

"WHAT?" His eyes began to shimmer and change slightly gold but he began to breathe deeper and tried to calm himself down. Then through clenched teeth he said "Who told you they were bad people?"

"Well my aunt said my mom was a juvenile delinquent who got pregnant at 16 and died after giving birth to me in a car crash because my dad was a drunk and was driving."

Remus's eyes did that funny thing again but he forced his emotions down and said calmly "Your parents were 2 of the best people I ever knew. Your mom was an amazing and talented witch and your father-" his voice broke and he looked on the verge of tears. "Your father was the best wizard I ever knew. He was never a drunk and your parents waited until after they were married to have you and-" his voice broke again and he turned to look at Harry who could have been a corpse. He began to sob but forced it down and asked if he could do anything to help. Then Hagrid walked back in.


	7. Help him

Just got back from Harry Potter world! AH BEST PLACE EVERRRRR! Got a time turner and a chocolate frog! I was a little sad I got Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw but ohwell! Still don't own…

Madam Pomphry said no and told him to calm down because she didn't bring enough Calming Draught for him and if Harry were to wake up. She said she was a healer and she said she was ordering him to go outside and take a breather or his "furry little problem" was going to get bigger. Holly didn't know what that meant but she assumed it wasn't good.

"Don't worry Remus, Harry's heat rate is much stronger then when we got here and his breathing is about as good as it can be under the circumstances. Now, you don't want to get to worked up. We have everything under control."

"Alright, okay but I'll only be out for a minute!" he said before walking out the door. Then she turned to Hagrid and told him to go and help Remus stay calm. Then she turned to Holly with a grimace on her face after he walked out the door.

"Now dear, I do really need your help, but it may not be the best thing since this has been a rather tramatic night but you are the only one who can help me, because, Professor I need you to go back to the wing and get everything ready and call the muggle police with the pictures we have."

"Anything to help Madam Pomphry" said Dumbledore and disappeared with a small pop!

"I will help in any way I can!" Holly said eagerly, because she really wanted to make up for the 10 years of abuse she felt was her fault.

"Well, yes I figured but this really is rather unpleasant, and I'm not sure you are ready for this yet…"

"No! I can do it I promise I'm okay!"

Madam Pomphry grimaced again but agreed.

"okay dear, well I need you to hold Harry down."

"Why?"

"Well I need you to do it because Dumbledore had to leave, and Hagrid or Remus would tell me it should wait because it will put him in so much pain but it has to be done now or it will probably never heal fully. Now he will most likely wake up because this is going to cause a very extreme amount of pain, and I can't have him squirming around or I will mess up. So just come around here and hold firmly onto his shoulders."

Holly did as she was told. Then with a flick of her want and some strange word Madam Pomphry put a charm on the door. At Holly's inquisital look she said "Silence charm, because if Remus or Hagrid hear yelling they will come busting in and demand I stop. So I need to set is leg so it will grow back in the right way it will involve bandages and magic so he needs to stay still and you cannot let him move. Oh, and you might want to try some words of comfort."

Holly nodded and braced herself for the worst. Madam Pomohry just touched his leg and he let out a moan of pain. Then she attempted to move it a little and he gasped and woke up yelling "no. no! Uncle Vernon I don't know where the letters are from! No stop! Not my leg you broke it enough times!" He then began to sputter and tears ran down his cheeks. He attempted to get up but Holly kept a firm grasp oh is shoulders.

"Harry, Harry it's okay! It's not Uncle Vernon! She is here to help. Shh Shh. It's okay. It's okay! Uncle Vernon is never going to hurt you again! Never! I promise!" But it was no use. He continued to moan and scream for Uncle Vernon to leave him alone and that he promised to be good. While Madam Pomphry whirled her wand around and around as Holly tried to comfort the yelling and struggling boy.

"I am almost done just one last thing!" Madam Pomphry said loudly then with I final flick of the wand she stopped. But Harry continued to cry and beg for mercy. Then after a minute or 2 he calmed down a bit and just breathed deeply and moaned until he passed out again. Holly let go of him and stared down at her brother. He looked so innocent and so helpless. She felt like_ such_ a horrible person. She finally felt the dam brake on all the feelings she had since they showed up. She began to cry. _Really_ cry. She didn't cry often so this was the first time in a long time she really sat down and cried. She collapsed in a heap of sadness and anger at the side of Harry's bed.


	8. Sorry Important Authors Note

**Author's Note! I feel really stupid but I cant figure out how to read reviews! I feel dumb and I really want to hear your reviews to make my story better! Gr I feel stupid but pleeeeeeeeeeeese pm me how to read them! Thanks bunches!:) **


	9. To Hogwarts

I still cant figure out how to read my reviews but I REALLY wanted to update, um so I did! I don't own. JKR does

Since Madam Pomphry had taken off the silence charm Remus had heard Holly crying and ran inside the house. He then sat down next to her and rubbed soothing circles on Holly's back while talking calmly to her.

"shhh pup, shhh. It's okay, Harry is okay. I won't let anyone every hurt you or Harry ever again."

"But-" she choked "It's- All- My-Fault!" she let out with I deep wail "I was treated like a princess in this very house and he was-" she choked again "in here being treated like- THIS!" She let out with another deep wail.

"No… shush pup, shhh. It was not your fault! Don't ever blame yourself! Never! If it was anyone's fault it was mine! I never came to check up on you two! It was also that evil man Dursleys fault! No pup never your fault, never!"

"Really?"

"Really!" when Remus said that she let out a loud sob and buried her face in his robes.

"Okay, now I need to get him to the hospital wing as quickly as possible but I just don't know how. I guess the best way would be apparition then putting him on a stretcher and taking him into the castle. But we just have to hope he doesn't wake up during the apparition or he will be very confused and that will only make things all the more difficult." said Madam Pomphry.

"Okay well I'll take Harry, Madam you take Holly and Hagrid you take the motorbike." Said Lupin then he turned to the crying girl who was hidden in his robes. "Now, Holly you will go with Madam Pomphry to Hogwarts so we can finish him up, and I'll take Harry okay?" Holly didn't want to leave Harry but agreed because she knew he needed more care. "alright that's a good girl! Now, this will be rather uncomfortable for a second but it will all be okay and whatever you do you cannot let go of Madam Pomphry's hand!" He then walked over and as gently as possible lifted Harry and disappeared with a small _pop_! "Okay dear as Mr. Lupin said do not let go of my hand! Ready? One… two… three…!" Then they disappeared with a small _pop_! Also.

It was the weirdest thing Holly had ever experienced in her entire life and it was also kind of scary. She was in crushing darkness and felt like all the air has been squished out of her lungs. After a second she felt air rush back into her lungs but she didn't open her eyes. Weird, she didn't even remember closing then.

"Holly, Holly dear, we are here now you can open your eyes now!" she felt a tug on her hand and she opened her eyes to see Madam Pomphry pulling her up a path to… to… a_ castle? _She let our a small gasp as she saw the huge and magnificent castle with many towers and windows. She wanted to stare at it more but she saw Remus up the path a little with Harry on a stretcher and hurried along after them.

Holly didn't even have time to marvel at the hugeness of the place when she heard a gasp and ran to see who had made it. Beside Harry's magic stretcher she saw a very strict looking witch with a tight bun on the back of her head weeping.

"I told him those muggles were no good!"

"Yes, I know Professor McGonagall but I must hurry Harry to the hospital wing"

"okay, okay hurry! Wait! Where is Holly?" She said but then spotted Holly standing a few yards away and with an "oh!" she ran over and began hugging her. She seemed to be getting a lot of hugs today. But Remus was hurrying away with Harry so Holly began following him with Professor McGonagall close behind her saying, "Do you need anything dear?"

"No thank you!"

"Okay just let me know if you do!"

Holly then found herself in a long room with rows and rows of beds with hangings to give someone privacy if they needed it. She watched as Remus levitated Harry onto the bed and as Madam Pomphrey ran her wand over Harry some more, rubbing creams and healing wounds when another person walked in.

This man had sallow skin, a hooked nose and greasy black hair and carried an armful of strange shaped beakers. He walked in looking slightly confused but gasped and almost dropped his beakers when he stared at Holly with wide eyes. He was about to say something when Madam Pomphrey said, slightly panicky, "Hurry Severus this is an emergeny!"

He cast one last unreadable look at Holly before moving to Harry and pouring different liquids down his throat.

Madam Pompry was pointing her want at Harry and saying something in a weird gibberish form and looking extremely pale. After about another 10 minutes of nerve racking tention she sat down with a sigh and Remus ran in. But before he even opened his mouth all the way she beat him to it.

"He will definely live."

Remus nodded curtly before looking one more time at Harry and bursting into tears and falling into the chair next to Holly. Were Holly was currently doing the same, but both were out of relief. Pomphry wished them good night and they set their chairs on either side of Harry and fell asleep with Harry's hand clasped in Holly's.


	10. Awake

Ah! Review please! JK Rowling owns

Holly woke up in the middle of the night when she heard a loud thump. She looked up to see Remus missing from his chair. Wanting to know what that was she went as far as she could while still holding onto Harry's hand. Holly noticed that Remus had fallen out of his chair. She snickered slightly and decided not to wake him up. She flopped back into her chair and fell asleep again.

The next time she woke up to the shriek of a boy and the feeling of something ripped out of her hand. Her eyes snapped open just to make out something raven black falling next to the bed. Fallowed by 2 more yells (One manlier and slightly more surprised) and some shuffling.

Remus sat up and looked confusedly at Holly who jumped up realizing what happened. Harry had woken up first and was startled by Holly being there and fell off the bed. He, of course, landed on Remus and was even MORE surprised and scuffled under the bed. Remus caught on too and stuck his head under the bed.

"Hey Harry, you can come out now, no one's going to hurt you."

To Holly his reply was barely able to be heard. "Wh-who are y-you?"

"I'm Remus, I knew your parents, and please come out from under there no one is going to hurt you. I promise." Remus replied gently.

"W-w-where are we?"

"Hogwarts, it's a school. Now, let me help you out from under there." Remus helped pull Harry to his feet and gently dusted some of the dust off him. He was getting back in bed when he noticed Holly for the first time since he woke up.

"You're not supposed to know about me. You're not supposed to know about me. You're not supposed to know about me…." He continued to say rapidly and started backing up. He was still repeating it when he backed up into the wall and yelped when his assaulted back made contact.

But Remus rushed forward and said, "its okay, shhhh cub everything is alright."

He stopped mumbling and looked at Holly with wide eyes, who tried to smile back comfortably. But he just stuttered out "U-u-uncle Vernon is go-going to be s-s-so mad when he finds-s out!" He eyes were as big as dinner plates and he shuttered violently.

"No cub, I promise you will NEVER, ever see Vernon again."

Harry's eyes shone with hopefulness for a fraction of a second but they quickly went back to their glum look. Remus noticed this and asked him what was the matter.

"You are just going to send me back when you figure out what a freak I am."

"Harry, I want you to know that you are definitely not a freak and you are a lovely boy." Remus said trying to control his anger.

Harry gave him a disbelieving look but nodded wanting to make the nice man to like him so maybe he would want to keep him for a little bit.

Holly cautiously approached Harry and said softly, "Harry? Do you know why Uncle Vernon didn't want me to know about you?"

Harry still looked slightly startled at being addressed by her but shook his head slowly.

"Well, I am your twin sister."


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I am fast forwarding to when he like comes out of his shell and like basically like his is at the beginning of his first year, this is the last chapter but the sequel will be his first year with like the philosopher's stone!

Holly, Harry and Remus stayed at the Hogwarts hospital wing for 2 more days until Harry was better and they all grew very close before the adoption papers were done and Dumbledore was able to talk the Ministry into allowing it. When Remus had told them about his "issue" they both hugged him and told him they didn't care. They had just moved into Remus's new house and had lived there for about a month when they needed to go to gringotts.

They had to wait until the last minute because of 'official stuff.' But, when they could finally do it, Remus couldn't go because of his 'condition' and it was the day they had to get on the train. So Hagrid decided to bring them the muggle way. He met them in muggle London and Remus went home to prepare for the full moon because he was feeling rather ill. After shaking hands with everyone in the leaky cauldron and meeting their DADA teacher, professor Quirrel, they made their way to gringotts.

They climbed into the cart and as they moved down the passage Harry said, "Hagrid, I've always wondered, what is the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite."

"Stalagmite has an 'm' in it, now don't ask me anymore questions, I'm going to be sick."

Holly started to laugh at the look on Harry's face and said, "Stalactite is on the ceiling and stalagmite is on the floor,"

Harry smiled and said, "Thanks Holly,"

"Potter vault," The goblin said when they reached the vault. The 2 were astonished by the magnitude of their fortune.

They got back into the cart and Hagrid asked to go slower but the goblin said one speed only, and made it go faster, Holly knew it. Harry tried to see what was on the bottom, Holly wanted to see to but she grabbed Harry's forearm and said, "Harry! Don't fall!"

"I won't fall!" he assured her, but Hagrid grabbed Harry but the scruff of the neck. This made him shiver almost unnoticeably and he tried to school his features, but Holly noticed.

"Harry, are you okay?" she whispered urgently.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just an involuntary flash back." He said. He still got those every once in a while, but he was getting better. She nodded but grabbed his hand for support and he smiled at her.

They made it to the next stop, something for Hogwarts Hagrid had said. The goblin ran his finger down the door and it melted away. Green smoke billowed out and inside was a small grubby package. Harry and Holly both had obsessive curiosity and wanted to know what it was so bad. Harry didn't ask questions, but Holly sure did. She fired one question after the other and Hagrid couldn't keep up.

Hagrid left them to get a drink because he felt woozy, and left the twins at the robe shop. Inside was a boy with a pale pointed face and bleach blonde slicked down hair.

"Hello, Hogwarts?" he asked with a slow drawling voice.

"Yes" said the twins simultaneously, which they happened to do often on accident.

"What house do you think you will be in?" he asked

"Er…" Holly replied, they had heard about all of the houses while the stayed at Hogwarts and met all the teachers, but the honestly had no idea what houses they would be put in.

"Well I guess no one knows until they get there, but I'll be in Slytherin. My whole family has been in it." The boy droned on. "Imagine if I got Hufflepuff, I think I would leave wouldn't you?" he asked.

"No, I think Hufflepuffs are great," Harry said coldly and bravely in Holly's opinion. Holly had never heard him speak to someone like that, and she was proud. The boy narrowed his eyes at Harry then spotted Hagrid with ice cream.

"Eh, do you see that man? He's sort of savage, gets drunk and ends up setting fire to his bed!" the boy said with a snort.

"Hagrid is great!" Holly said angrily. The boy was glaring at them and said, "Who were your parents? Were they one of us?"

"Witches and wizards you mean?" Holly asked. Holly noticed that Harry was glaring at the boy, and his glare was freaking scary! _Note to self: Do NOT make Harry glare at you, for any reason! _ She thought.

"Yes, I think they shouldn't even let the other sort in!" he said snootily.

"They are fine," Harry said coolly, still glaring fiercely at the boy.

"What is your surname anyway?" the drawling boy asked. But the robe woman, dressed in purple said, "You two are done," Harry and Holly practically ran from the store.

Next they went to get wands. They walked to Ollivander's and went inside, the man was creepy with wide pale eyes, "I wondered when I would see you two here" He began to pull out boxes out at seemingly random. He handed each one to Holly and Harry and each failed, the he switched them and they failed again. Finally he got an idea and he ran to the very back of the store and came back with to gold boxes.

Handing one to Holly and one to Harry they both raised them at the same time, but when they swung them nothing happened. That was unusual, because when the wand wasn't theirs it always made something explode, but these did nothing. He grabbed them and handed the other one to the opposite twin. Again they did this simultaneously and Harry's wand shot scarlet and Holly's shot gold sparks. They smiled and he said "Those are the ones!" before muttering, "Curious… curious…"

"What's curious?" Holly asked.

"Those two wands are very unique, the tree that gave your wand it's shape, gave one other wand shape. And the phoenix that gave you your wand core, Harry, gave one other feather. Those two pieces came together to make the wand that gave you that scar."

On the way to the station Holly talked to Harry in an undertone, "Harry I've never heard you talk to someone like that." She was talking about the pale boy, "I have to say I am pleasantly surprised." She smiled.

Harry shrugged, "People can't insult my friends," he said firmly. They smiled at each other as they walked into the station. Hagrid have to leave and the twins realized they had no idea how to get to the platform which was 9 3/4.


End file.
